


Raindrops

by Oikawatooruz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawatooruz/pseuds/Oikawatooruz
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

*Pure Imagination Cover by Angelo Javier Starts to play*  
“..Come with me and you’ll be in a world of your imagination... take a look and you’ll see into your imagination..” .. ...  
Clouds started to form , within a second rain drops began to pour down..

...  
..

“Where is he??" Oikawa asked himself searching every hall and corner that seijoh had not one was unchecked . He didn't want to give up he wanted to see him before he left. He walked outside into the front of the school examining his surroundings , like he expected 

it was completely empty.

Oikawa began running ,running with his phone in one hand and a bag in another.He continued searching at one point he went by iwaizumi's house but there was no sign of anyone being in there , he was going insane he was hyperventilating eventually though he gave up and went to downtown where all the shops where .. or "the jewel center" of what you call Sendai 

He stood on the right side of the street and stared at his reflection on a nearby store window 

He was a mess.

But aren’t we all at one point in our life? 

..

"Shi-.. Tooru" said a firm male voice from behind him , Oikawa turned and stared at the sight of the familiar male . "Iwaizumi!"he said dropping his things on the ground and running to the also soaking wet male who was running up but stopped in the middle of the road to clash arms with him,  
He smiled then proceeded to swing oikawa up for a second "I'm going to miss you tooru .. this town won’t be the same without you " He gave him a soft loving kiss that would make anyone melt.

"I-i don't want to let go..but hopefully we can meet each other in the future again" tears went down his cheeks desperately kissing back searching for the comfort in his arms he longed for.Meanwhile iwaizumi was trying his best to hold back his tears has best as he could but it wasn't too long before he also began crying 

By now it was too late to talk , it was time for oikawa too leave town.

..

"T-Tooru-.." iwaizumi said pulling his face away from oikawa's 

"N-no don't say it- please .." He held onto iwaizumi's soaked jacket still searching for the warmth and comfort he needed at the moment 

"Your car is here..you- you have to go.. " he pointed behind the male who was a complete mess dripping with tears and soaked with rain 

Oikawa sighted painfully and gave him one last tight hug before pulling away and smiling 

"You know I'm going to miss you right?"

Iwaizumi rested his head on oikawa's and stared into his eyes softening his expression " I will too shittykawa..” 

"Ouch... heh.. those nicknames still?" He laughed pressing his lips against his one last time then pulling away

Iwaizumi stared at him trying his very best to hold his tears by fiddling with his fingers 

"Well.. Until then iwa chan.."

Iwaizumi lightly punched him staring with pain in his eyes "..Until then shittykawa"

They stared at each other for a few minutes before oikawa was driven away leaving iwaizumi in the middle of the street frozen in place alone.

~End of flashback~


	2. maldición

It was now around summer 2016 

A great time for everyone, but that didn’t mean it was all that great. The world didn’t just become cupcakes and rainbows , people still faced problems like poverty, useless drama , family problems, marriage problems, mental problems and I can go on and on about the problems we have going on but I won’t be doing that , well not today at least..

My name is Tooru Oikawa and I’m and ordination guy like anyone else ,But I suffer from things society will look down upon and just brush it away like you’re being dramatic.. or they’ll even say they understand how you feel w- WHEN THEY DON’T BECAUS- 

“Oikawa we’re almost there..” 

Oikawa stared blankly before snapping out of his thoughts “..ah sorry , thank you for letting me know.. ”

He stared out the window , watching the sun dance in the sky shining of orange and red . It was going to rise anytime now , he fiddled with a sunflower for a bit before proceeding to put it in his hair.

Oikawa had left Sendai to go to Argentina where he stayed for a while 

He went pro in the volleyball world like he always wanted , but that’s a topic for later , now back to the present .. he was now moving back to Sendai Miyagi , his hometown .. and back to all the memories 

...

Oikawa had blanked out while staring out the window , his head was filled with thoughts , thoughts about one person , just one .. can you guess who? 

“Oikawa..”

There was no response. 

“Oikawa!..”

He jumped up a bit blinking four times then turning his head to the side “h- huh?..”

“I called you multiple times.. we’re here..” His mother walked in holding a bag staring at her husband and son , she smiled shifting to the side signaling her husband to go unpack the boxes 

...

Once he left she stood in-front of her not so little boy oikawa, it hurt her see him suffering “ honey ..you’ve grown so much” 

She pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back in a circular motion 

He smiled tearing up but held his tears from coming out , something he developed over time was the fear of looking weak when he let out his emotions , but it was hard for someone who became so emotionally unstable.

It was a hard thing to deal with , especially after leaving everything behind to go abroad to become better at volleyball, he always longed to feel like he was enough but he never really got it.

\- time skip -

It was now around 12:00 PM , Oikawa had just finished helping his parents unpack everything and was to help put all the things away in the rooms . We all know that when you succeed in something major you obviously get money and benefits and well fame from it . But he didn’t really like the idea of someone being in your house 24/7 , it made him get anxious for some reason. “Mom I’m going out to explore for a bit.. do you want anything?”He said in a soft tone ,he lookin at himself in the mirror by the main door worryingly, he was nervous to but into anyone he knew “Ah! Can you get me some food for dinner tonight? I’m planning on making something exiting to celebrate us being back.. mm and while you’re at it get me some baking mixes too” Oikawa walked to his mom giving her a big hug “Ofcourse mom “ he smiled at her “I know how you love baking” She ruffled his hair a bit and laughed giving him a list of ingredients. “Oh bud get me some paint brushes and a canvas for me will you? This new drawing of your mom is going to be amazing!”he ran all lovey dovey to his wife showering her with kisses “Ew” oikawa thought to himself , he nodded and closed the door behind him walking along the sidewalk quietly , Of course he had a bodyguard with him . Due to his anxiety getting the best of him , but he still interacted with girls like he usually did just not as close to them like he use to , and about the guard oikawa and him became really good friends overtime , his name was Royce Kishibe he was tall, well built his age was 30 if anyone asked but back to business . “Sooo Tooru where are we headed to?” He walked behind him steadily looking around “Oh just exploring and well to the store for the things they asked me for ..”Oikawa turned around for a second to get a glimpse of kishibe. “You feel any better ? .. I know it’s hard to be back after a long time , I know it would be for me” “Oh... ah it’s fine , I’m fine “ He stopped pulling out his phone opening the camera “mind taking a picture of me ? “ Kishibe rolled his eyes and laughed taking the phone “Yes your highness”


End file.
